


был ли той рай или космическое пространство

by Julie_Snow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Absolute Dumbassery Courtesy of James Tiberius Kirk, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Mistletoe, chess as foreplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Snow/pseuds/Julie_Snow
Summary: — Святой Господи, он не осознаёт, — Боунс выглядел так будто изо всех сил старался не засмеяться. — Два года гомоэротических шахмат и этот парень всё ещё не осознаёт.— Они не гомоэротические.Боунс и Ухура понимающе переглянулись:— Они не в том смысле гомоэротические.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	был ли той рай или космическое пространство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [was it heaven or outer space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962725) by [oopshidaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopshidaisy/pseuds/oopshidaisy). 



Рождество на Энтерпрайз было немного мрачноватым. После трёх лет миссии Джим уже привык, что приподнятое настроение его команды спадало по мере приближения к празднику. Конечно, были и исключения — большинству инопланетных членов экипажа было наплевать, но почти каждый землянин на борту терял часть настроя в рождественский сезон, несмотря на несоответствие времён года на космическом корабле и Земле.

И это было понятно, ведь их семьи будут праздновать Рождество без них. Удивляло только то, что и Спок поддавался общему эффекту.

Джим недавно начал считать себя лучшим чтецом лица Спока во всей галактике, и хотя репутация Спока как идеального вулканца ни капли не пострадала — он был такой же чрезвычайно дотошный, как и всегда, — всё же были некоторые подсказки, которые Джим улавливал и чрезвычайно этим гордился.

Это всегда начиналось до ежегодного рождественского обеда и вечеринки на корабле. В любое другое время года Спок иногда прокалывался и не сдерживал признаки счастья: позабавленное поднятие брови, дрожащий уголок его рта, мерцающее тепло в тёмных глазах. Но как только 359-й день был на горизонте, он переставал поддразнивать Джима во время их шахматных партий, начинал отклонять предложения проводить вместе свободное время от команды, и вообще прятался в себе как эмоционально чахлая устрица.

Джим решил подойти к этому вопросу как ответственный и опытный дипломат.

***

— Вулканцы вообще празднуют Рождество? — спросил он прямо на мостике, где его коммандер не мог просто так улизнуть от него. — Я знаю, что нет, и это понятно, но вы ребята может празднуете вместо него какой-нибудь логичный фестиваль середины зимы? Большинство культур так делает.

— Я осведомлён об универсальности этого обычая, — ответил Спок. — Тем не менее вулканцы не испытывают потребности в праздновании.

— Какой позор, — сказал Джим, делая глоток своего дерьмового реплицированного кофе. — Это ведь так весело: есть тонну еды и ещё дарить подарки.

Спок еле уловимо поджал губы. И Джим заткнулся.

***

Каким бы подавленным Спок не был, он никогда не пропускал их с Джимом еженедельные шахматные матчи. Это была их традиция, незакреплённая ни в каких официальных соглашениях, но Джим знал, что после их утренней смены в воскресенье, Спок непременно появится у его двери с орнаментными шахматами под мышкой.

И Спок умел проигрывать хуже всех во вселенной, Джим действительно не встречал никого, кому бы это удалось. И было ещё забавней от того, что он пытался скрыть это изо всех сил. Они не вели счёт — предположительно не вели счёт, — просто Джим обладал памятью на подобные штуки и знал, что Спок лидировал со счётом четыреста двадцать шесть игр к четыреста одиннадцати. И Спок по-любому тоже был осведомлён. Но при этом он относился к каждому своему поражению так, будто это был первый раз, когда в интеллектуальной игре его уложил на обе лопатки мальчишка с фермы. Кончики его ушей становились зелёными, а его рот выглядел почти надутым, и Джим обожал это.

Пока Джим окружал слонов Спока (Спок делал умнейшие и ужасающие вещи своими слонами, так что Джим всегда уделял первоочередное внимание тому, чтобы вышвырнуть их с доски), Спок сказал:  
— По происхождению моя мать являлась иудейкой. Я вырос, празднуя Хануку.

Джима впечатлил образ маленького Спока, крутящего дрейдл*, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Гладкая кожа между споковых бровей образовывала морщину. Морщину слишком глубокую, чтобы быть просто следствием ленивой джимовой шахматной стратегии.

— А что насчёт твоего отца?

— Мы не праздновали с момента её смерти, — ответил Спок. — Он озвучил наблюдение, что мы принимали участие в праздновании только ради её блага.

— Знаешь, моя мама тоже не особо отличалась на Рождество. Все остальные дети радовались подаркам, рождественской ели и прочему набору. А она усаживала меня с Сэмом и читала лекции об упадке христианства, — он покачал головой. — Но у неё были добрые намерения. Я полагаю, что и у твоего отца они таковы.

— Вероятно, ему просто не составляет особой сложности отринуть моё человеческое наследие.

Джим улыбнулся.  
— Без обид, но не думаю, что кто-то может забыть, насколько ты человечен.

— Ты однажды сказал мне, что я ничего не чувствую, — ответил Спок, спасая своего слона из лап Джима.

— Я тогда не знал тебя и еще пытался спровоцировать. И я уже был внутри твоей головы, — напомнил Джим, постукивая себя по виску. — Другого тебя, в смысле. Я точно осознавал сколько в тебе таится человечности.

Он опрокинул пешку и ткнул Спока в тыльную часть ладони.  
— Чего ты хочешь?

— Уточни.

Джим закатил глаза.  
— Ты хочешь Хануку — мы устроим Хануку. Хочешь полностью игнорировать значение этого времени года для тебя, потому что это нелогично — без проблем, продолжаем. Я готов ко всему.

Спок задумчиво посмотрел на него, и Джим пожал плечами, схватив ладью Спока пешкой. Он не собирался принуждать Спока к великому и безвкусному празднованию или чрезмерно напоминать ему о матери, но — Джим увидел возможность сделать Спока чуть счастливее, и схватился за неё. Кто бы осудил.

— Что хочешь ты, Джим?

— Хм. Год без околосмертного опыта — было бы чудесно.

— Ещё раз. Это не околосмертный опыт, если ты умер.

— Семантика, — возразил Джим, махнув рукой и вперившись взглядом в чужого беззащитного короля. — Я не знаю, Спок. И скоро будет рождественская вечеринка на триста пятьдесят пятый день, это обычно весело.

Поднятая бровь Спока выразила все его мысли по этому поводу. Говоря откровенно, Джим всегда удивлялся, когда видел Спока на рождественских вечеринках на Энтерпрайз, которые славились не особо подходящими для вулканев количеством алкоголя и плохого пения. Джим часто первым хватал караоке-микрофон, хотя иногда удавалось заарканить Ухуру в потрясающий дуэт для «Нет настолько высоких гор»**, если она выпивала достаточно. Спок же всегда держался в стороне и выглядел слегка неодобрительно.

— А вулканцы вообще поют?

Спок наградил его взглядом, который Джим в частном порядке считал закатыванием глаз.

— Не так, как люди.

— Значит, вечеринка — не твой вариант, — ответил Джим. — Мы можем придумать ещё кое-что. Блин, я вполне могу найти менору*** и, если всё, что тебе нужно — просто зажечь свечи, то круто, давай сделаем это.

— Благодарю тебя, Джим. Я рассмотрю это предложение.

И несмотря на проигранную шахматную партию Джим посчитал этот день за победу.

***

Оказалось, что у Спока есть яркий праздничный свитер.  
— Я обожаю его, — произнёс Джим, как только Спок открыл дверь. — Не снимай его никогда.

Бровь Спока изогнулась. Эффект был абсолютно испорчен непристойно пушистым джемпером, научно-голубым с вышитой Звездой Давида на груди. Джим подозревал, что мама Спока связала его сама. Свитер Джима бы таким же устрашающе праздничным, но с надписью «Похотливое животное» на фоне оленей и снежинок****. Никто так и не понял отсылки, но любовь Джим к классическим фильмам побудила его приобрести эту вещь на первом году учёбы.

— Твой выбор одежды довольно… — сказал Спок, — интересный.

— Спасибо, парень. Давай запустим эту вечеринку, — Спок сделал шаг назад, пропуская Джима в свою комнату, которая была такой же скудно оформленной, как Джим и помнил. - Я принёс декорации, — сказал он. — Потому что предугадал, что здесь будет не особо празднично.

— Буду благодарен, — коротко ответил Спок, и Джим начал распаковывать украшения.

Десять минут спустя рот Спока уже начал подрагивать от едва различимых эмоций, когда Джим наконец-то поставил финальную точку: золотую менору, которую он одолжил у молодого энсина, фанатеющего от Спока. Остальная же часть комнаты была украшена откровенно смехотворным количеством сверкающей золотой и серебряной мишуры, лентами и блестящими Звёздами Давида.

— Ты должен помочь мне, рассказав, как ты раньше праздновал, — сказал Джим. — Я однажды встречался с еврейской девушкой, но она не стала знакомить меня со своими родителями, так что я не узнал, как всё сделать правильно.

— Твои усилия более чем достаточные, — тихо ответил Спок. — Мы ранее никогда не были столь… декоративными. Наша традиция заключалась лишь в том, что мы зажигали по свече каждую ночь. Моя мать также готовила латкес*****, и мы обменивались небольшими подарками.

— О, круто, — обрадовался Джим. — У меня как раз есть для тебя подарок. Постой.

Он порылся в своём заднем кармане и вытащил маленький запакованный подарок, на который Спок взглянул с таким подозрением, будто это должно его отравить. Джим засмеялся:

— Это просто сарковианский чай. Другой ты сказал мне, что тебе нравится такой, так что я разыскал его на чёрном рынке, что оказывается весьма сложно осуществить, когда ты популярный капитан Звёздного флота, пусть даже и известен тягой к нарушению правил.

— Это приобретено незаконно?

— Только потому что мы сейчас не в той звёздной системе. Если тебе очень важна легитимность, то мы можем сделать крюк к Илверонской системе.

— В этом… нет необходимости, — уголки губ Спока дёрнулись. — Благодарю тебя, Джим.

Боунс и Ухура были на ночной смене, поэтому единственными зрителями зажжения свечи были Джим, Сулу и Чехов. Скотти тоже подошёл, хоть и поздно, с бутылкой шоколадного ликёра, которую Спок вежливо принял. Джим сомневался, что он когда-либо его выпьет, но даже перспектива мысли об этом развлекала. Сулу и Чехов принесли редкий вид растения, заставив Спока почти засветиться, когда они презентовали его, предупредив, что он не должен прикасаться к листьям, когда они станут пурпурными.

Наблюдая, как осторожно Спок складывает подарки на свой стол, Джим почувствовал тепло, наполняющее его грудь, только при мысли, что их импровизированная семья собирается вместе, чтобы создать что-то своё.

***

На рождественской вечеринке Спок был одет в традиционную вулканскую робу, тёмно-синюю и незаконно лестную. Боунс проследил за взглядом Джима и вздохнул.

— Твоя влюблённость в хобгоблина становится всё очевидней. Учти, что мы скоро начнём вырисовывать ваши имена в сердечках.

Джим подавился глинтвейном и возразил:  
— Я не…

— Прости за подслушивание, — ни капли не извиняющимся тоном сказала Ухура прямо позади них, — но ты реально обязан что-то предпринять, пока эти перестрелки глазками на мостике в шесть утра не довели нас всех до командного суицида.

— Мы говорим о Споке, верно? — спросил Джим.

— Именно о нём.

— Твой бывший. Спок.

— Если ты беспокоишься о его сексуальности, то не надо, — сказала Ухура.

— Я скорее беспокоюсь, что это твой тщательно разработанный план, чтобы оправдать убийство меня.

Ухура закатила глаза.

— Я-то думала, что ты умнее, капитан. Я хочу, чтобы Спок был счастлив, и я думаю, что ты был бы более сносным будучи в серьёзных отношениях. А ещё, если Спок съедет к тебе, я смогу получить его каюту.

— Это чертовски скрытый мотив, — еле внятно пробормотал Джим, пытаясь переварить то, что творилось в его кипящем разуме. Он не думал о Споке в этом смысле. Или он не думал, что думал о Споке в этом смысле. Это был факт, что он готов без колебания принять смерть, чтобы Спок остался жить, и неоспоримая правда, что Спок горяч в некотором роде, а также было то, что он любил его больше всех в целой вселенной. — Действительно, весьма странно.

— Святой Господи, он не осознаёт, — Боунс выглядел так, будто изо всех сил старался не засмеяться. — Два года гомоэротических шахмат и этот парень всё ещё не осознаёт.

— Они не гомоэротические.

Боунс и Ухура понимающе переглянулись:  
— Они не в том смысле гомоэротические.

— Однажды мне пришлось выйти из комнаты, потому что вы двое играли в шахматы, — сказала Ухура. — Мне просто нужно было оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не смотреть, как вы трахаете друг друга взглядами, играя в самую асексуальную в мире игру.

— Эй, гольф — это самая асексуальная в мире игра, — запротестовал Джим. — И я не думаю, что ты можешь так выражаться при своём начальнике.

— Сегодня чуть ранее ты сказал прямым текстом: "засуньте ананас мне в зад». И это только потому что Сулу объявил о небольшом крюке по пути в Фъормольд.

Джим опустошил свой напиток.  
— Я знаю, что я это сказал.

***

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Спок после того, как Джим безуспешно пытался избегать его уже полчаса.

— Ты разговаривал с Ухурой?

— Я иногда беседую с Нийотой, верно.  
Джим обнаружил, что отвлёкся на то, как высоки скулы Спока. И сразу осознал, что уже часто отвлекался на них в прошлом, но всегда считал это просто дружеским восхищением костной структурой.

— Верно, верно, конечно. Потому что вы встречались, — Джим хихикнул. Это прозвучало, будто он поперхнулся. — И потом расстались. Но остались друзьями. Так круто!

— Есть ли цель у этой темы разговора? — спросил Спок.

— Неа, просто безумие, как это всё работает. Всякие там отношения. С ума сойти. — Джим задался вопросом, придётся ли ему проходить психологическую проверку, если он использует фазер, а тот не сработает на самоуничтожение. — Наверное, я собираюсь… уходить. Ложиться.

***

Сбежав в свою каюту, Джим сел на полу в самом центре и уставился в стену, размышляя, когда это он стал так ужасно флиртовать. Не то что бы он сейчас флиртовал со Споком. Но если бы это было именно этим, то дно его стандартов сейчас с треском провалилось. Возможно, ему стоило бы беспокоиться о непоправимых изменениях в химических процессах его мозга.

Он просидел так целых двадцать минут, прежде чем услышал оповещение о просьбе войти. И он знал, что это был Спок ещё до того, как открыть дверь.

— Ты покинул меня ранее, чем я успел преподнести тебе подарок. — сказал Спок, и его выражение лица было абсолютно нечитаемым.

— Ты принёс мне подарок?

Спок торжественно кивнул и протянул ему что-то. Это было завёрнуто в блестящую золотую бумагу и украшено бантом.  
Повсюду чётко читалось влияние Ухуры.

Но сам подарок был полностью от Спока. Было нечто сентиментальное в устаревшем альбоме для рисования и карандашах; Джим как-то упомянул, что предпочитает рисовать на реальной бумаге. Под ними была тонкая книга, великолепно переплетённая в материал с кожаной текстурой.

— Что тут написано? — спросил он.

— Это коллекция вулканской поэзии, — ответил Спок. — Я верю, что это должно помочь тебе в изучении языка.

Джим, который большую часть года вставлял вулканские слова в разговор, только потому что это всегда заставляло Спока моргнуть несколько раз, ухмыльнулся.

— Это слово здесь говорит о любви, — сказал он, указывая на одно из слов.

— Это коллекция любовной поэзии.

— Ясно, — кожа Джима резко потеплела, как будто тепло самого Вулкана проникло из книги прямо к нему.

— С моей стороны было упущением, — начал Спок, — никогда не рассказывать тебе, что я … чувствовал, когда я думал, что ты мёртв.

— Ох, — сказал Джим.

— Я не остался равнодушным.

— Да, я помню, что ты плакал. Это было странно. Пожалуйста, не делай так больше.

— Я осознал тогда, что люблю тебя.

Джим глубоко вздохнул и попытался вызвать у себя раздражение тем, что их друзья очевидно чётко руководили всем этим. Но взамен он обнаружил себя с бешено колотящимся сердцем и большим комом в горле.

— Я был незнаком с пониманием этого вида человеческой любви, хотя и знал, что моя мать должно быть чувствовала её к моему отцу. Я только предполагал, что свободен от такого чувства. До того дня, — объяснил Спок очень логично, но Джим мог видеть силу напряжения в его глазах. — Это также являлось причиной завершения романтических отношений с лейтенантом Ухурой.

— Вот как, — сказал Джим. — Ага. Думаю, мне нужно сесть.

Он прошёл к своей кровати, стараясь не обращать внимание на ноги, которые чуть потряхивало, и сел, осторожно открывая книгу на первой странице. Борьба с переводом помогла успокоить его бегущие мысли, и он завис на первой строке, чтобы ощутить достаточное спокойствие для речи.

— Ты прочитаешь это для меня?

— На стандарте?

Джим отрицательно потряс головой.

— Не, на вулканском. Я просто хочу послушать это в твоём исполнении.

Спок осторожно подошёл к нему через комнату и взял книгу из протянутой руки Джима. Это было любопытно слушать стихи в исполнении вулканца; Джим каким-то образом осознавал глубину эмоций, содержащихся в словах, которые он не понимал, хотя Спок не привносил в своё чтение ни драмы, ни театральности. Он читал поэзию так, как человек мог бы читать список покупок, но было в его голосе что-то, что заставляло Джима думать с всё большей уверенностью: он любит меня.

Стихотворение было коротким и меланхоличным: слова, которые Джим узнавал, были «слишком долго», «желание» и «одиночество». К концу последней строчки его пульс почти успокоился.

— Это было красиво.

Спок вернул ему книгу, и большой палец Джима задел кончик указательного пальца Спока.

— Есть ещё одна рождественская традиция, держу пари, ты не участвовал, — сказал Джим, нервничая от такой перспективы. Он встал, чтобы порыться в ящике комода, и торжествующего поднял найденную веточку. — Она, конечно же, ненастоящая, и я вряд ли тебя поймаю под этим, но… Омела.

— Я не знаком со всеми земными обычаями, — ответил Спок, но Джим знал, что он абсолютно в курсе; хитрюга.

Основная идея в том, что двое человек случайно, оказавшись под ней, должны… — Джим прочистил горло, — они должны поцеловаться.

— Довольно странная традиция.  
Но Спок слегка улыбался, и это было чем-то, что Джим видел всего раз или два за всё то время, что они знали друг друга. И это было великолепно.

Джим поднял омелу одной рукой и протянул два пальца другой руки. Спок молча уставился на него.

— Вы знакомы с вулканским обычаем…

— Я изучал не только язык, — спустя время он уже осознавал, какое бесчисленное количество часов потратил на изучение вулканских брачных обычаев в сети.

Спок шагнул ближе и прикоснулся своими указательным и средним пальцами к джимовым. Это был простой жест для людей, но Джим ощутил себя героиней романа, которую заключил в жаркие страстные объятия высокий темноволосый незнакомец. Кончики его пальцев покалывало.

— О, — выдохнул Спок, когда Джим вдруг резко вспомнил, что вулканцы вообще-то — контактные телепаты.

— Прости, — сказал он или точнее попытался сказать, но между первым и вторым слогом рот Спока прижался к нему, целуя весьма земным способом. Джим выронил омелу, чтобы обнять Спока за шею, задрожав, когда в ответ руки Спока обхватили его за пояс.

— Твои мысли… насыщенные, — пробормотал Спок, как только Джим оторвался, чтобы поцеловать выступ скул Спока. И Джим мгновенно замер, — Это не неприятно.

— Ого, это самый шикарный комплимент, что мне когда-либо говорили, — сказал Джим слишком запыхавшийся, чтобы ирония вообще читалась, и быстро добавил:  
— А мы можем остаться тут до самого Нового года?

Рука Спока проникла под рубашку Джима, и он содрогнулся, несмотря на теплоту этой руки.

— У меня нет возражений, — признался Спок, возвращая его в глубокий поцелуй.

В конце концов, они так и сделали.

Примечания:  
* дрейдл — четырёхгранный волчок, с которым, согласно традиции, дети играют во время еврейского праздника Ханука.  
** «Нет настолько высоких гор» — песня, написанная американскими авторами Николосом Эшфордом и Валери Симпсон в 1966 году.  
*** менора — золотой семирожковый светильник, или подсвечник на семь свечей (семисвечник), который используется во время празднования Хануки.  
**** «Похотливое животное» на фоне оленей и снежинок — свитер с отсылкой к известной гангстерской драме «Ангелы с грязными лицами», также фраза звучала в фильме «Один дома».  
*****латкес — еврейское национальное блюдо; картофельные оладьи.


End file.
